Destiny
by snowfwake6
Summary: What if Valjean was never was able to save Cosette? Now it is 1831 and Cosette lives with the Thenardiers in Paris. Cosette is still treated like Thenardier's slave, but now she's not alone. She and Azelma try to find ways to live their lives honestly, while Eponine faces her own troubles adjusting to her new life in Paris. Please Review!
1. Reflection in the River

**A/N Assume that after the Chapmanthieu trial, Javert arrested Valjean before he could get to Montfermeil to save Cosette**. **This is what Cosette's life could be like.**

* * *

Paris,

March, 1831

Cosette looked out over the Seine. The cold breeze blew her hair back and brought goosebumps to her almost bare shoulders. She wanted her shrug back. Thenardier had thought it was a great idea to sell the shrug last summer when it was hot and they just gotten to Paris. Now Cosette was angry it got sold. She had to spend the whole winter without anything keeping her warm. Her one little grey dress with the sleeves ripped off and several tears on it did her no good against the cold.

Cosette looked down at her feet. They were dirty and bare. She reached one of her feet into the water to clean it but immediately regretted doing so because the temperature of the water was even colder than the temperature of the air. But now she had one clean foot and one dirty foot so she stuck her other foot in as well.

Then she sat down by the side of the river. She was tired. Madame was making her do all kinds of errands. Today she had to go to a shop at the other side of Paris and try to sell an old blanket. It was Eponine's blanket and she was very angry Cosette was going to sell it. She blamed Cosette for it being sold, not her Mother. Cosette knew she would have to face Eponine when she returned to the Gorbeau House. She'd also have to face Madame. Cosette knew Madame would be angry at her. She had wanted to sell the blanket for ten francs, but the man at the shop wouldn't give her any more than five and he told her that was generous.

Cosette's blanket was one of the first things to be sold. They only could get two for it though because it was so thin and slightly tattered. Cosette had never had nice things. Even when she lived at the inn. She was never the Thenardier's real daughter. Her Mother had left her with them when she was very young so she could find work. In those days Cosette would dream about her Mother coming and taking her away.

Cosette dipped her hand in the river and swished it around. She thought about how silly she was back then. She was abused and forced to work yet she was always so happy about everything.

That all changed when Cosette was nine years old and they received a letter saying that her Mother was dead and had been for a year. The news hit Cosette hard. The idea that her Mother was coming back was the only thing that gave her hope and when she died Cosette went into a depression.

She got a strange idea that someone was still going to come for her. She spent hours waiting by the front window of the inn for someone to come take her away. But no one ever did.

Then someone did come. Two people actually. A judge from the court and a woman who worked for an orphan's home. Since Fantine was no longer alive, Cosette no longer belonged to the Thenardiers. Little Cosette was ecstatic. But Thenardier was furious. At this time Madame had fallen ill and had difficulty running the inn. They needed their free laborer.

So Thenardier made a deal with them. The orphan home was full and there wasn't much room for Cosette. It would be an inconvenience. So Thenardier offered to adopt Cosette so there wouldn't be any inconvenience for the orphan home.

"But wouldn't that inconvenience you?" The judge asked.

"Well if I could get a little bit of money for her expenses it wouldn't inconvenience us at all." So they left. Thenardier earned 500 francs (enough to keep the failing inn going a bit longer) and Cosette's name legally became Cosette Thenardier. She was officially the daughter of the people she dreamt her whole life of leaving.

Cosette heard the clock strike two times. Madame wanted her home by two o'clock. She got up and started running down the street. Her wet feet caused her to almost trip a few times but she always caught herself. She turned down a street that was a shortcut to her home. She had lived in Paris almost six months now and with all the errands she'd been doing she learned every alley and shortcut there.

She ran quickly toward the house. For a tiny fifteen year old girl with no shoes, she was pretty fast. She opened the door to the Gorbeau House and ran up the stairs to her apartment.

"Sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly. She shut the door behind her and leaned up against the wall.

"Did you sell my blanket?" Eponine asked. She sat on the bed (there was only one bed) with her Mother and brother Gavroche. Her other sister Azelma sat on the floor next to the bed and her Father sat in the chair.

"He only would give me five," Cosette said nervously. She reached into her pocket and took out the money. She handed it to Madame Thenardier. She angrily grabbed the money from her.

"Five!" She howled. "I wanted ten!"

"He would only give me…"

"You worthless girl!" Madame Thenardier yelled. "What food will we be able to get with five? We will all starve!"

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Quiet!" Thenardier roared from the chair where he was sitting. "I'm thinking!" He sat hovered over his desk as he finished writing a letter. He stuck it into an envelope. "I wrote this letter to a wealthy philanthropist who lives on the other side of Paris. I told him I was a poor starving artist who needs to paint to make a living but I have no money to buy paints with. When he reads this he'll feel so sorry for me he will be sure to give us lots of money for food."

"Do you actually think he will believe that and give you money?" Gavroche asked skeptically from the bed. He was always challenging his Father on his plans.

"Of course he will you stupid boy!" Thenardier snapped at him. He did not like his son's constant criticism. Gavroche scowled at him.

"I bet the philanthropist will be gullible enough to believe it," Thenardier's wife told him. "People will believe anything."

"Of course they will," Thenardier said with a laugh. "Now Azelma come here and go deliver this." He held out the letter in Azelma's direction.

His daughter got up from her spot on the floor and took the envelope from her Father. "Where do I take it?" She asked.

"The Marais," Thenardier said. "Rue des Filles-Du-Calvaire, Number six."

Azelma looked down at the letter in her hands and thought about how far away it was and how long it would take her to walk there. "Um...I don't know my way there," she said. "Can Eponine come with me?"

"No!" Thenardier snapped. "Take Cosette with you."

"I need Cosette to do the shopping," Madame Thenardier said.

"Make Gavroche do the shopping," Thenardier said. "And then Cosette can go with Azelma."

Azelma frowned. "But I want Eponine to go with me," she said.

"No!" Thenardier snapped again. He got up from his chair and walked over to Eponine who was sitting on the couch moping about how she no longer had a blanket. Thenardier placed his hand on her shoulder. "No," he repeated. "I have a special job for Eponine."


	2. Cosette and Azelma

It was now four o'clock and Cosette and Azelma walked together through a park on the way to the Marais. "Look at that girl, Cosette," Azelma said excitedly. "Did you see her dress? Did you see all the ruffles? Wouldn't it be lovely to own a dress like that? With a matching parasol?" Azelma pretended to hold a parasol and twirled on the grass.

Cosette was fairly tired. She had to do two outings in one day. She liked having Azelma for company, but the energetic fourteen year old was constantly daudling and slowing Cosette down. "Come on, Azelma, it's already going to be dark when we get home."

Azelma stopped twirling and walked back to the path. "There used to be a time when Father would never allow me to go out after dark," Azelma said. "I don't like the dark. There are spooks in the dark."

A group of girl's in beautiful gowns came by. Azelma sighed. "Those girls must think I'm a sight. Look at my dress, and my hair." Azelma's hair was long and tangled. Her dress used to belong to her Mother, so it was very big on her. Azelma had to tie string around the waist to make it not fall down. She was a very skinny girl. Her arms and legs were like sticks.

Unlike Azelma, Cosette was used to seeing girls more fancy than herself. She seemed to ignore them and not think about them. She had long given up hope of having beautiful things.

"Eponine is mad at you," Azelma told Cosette.

"I know," Cosette said.

"She said," Azelma switched to Eponine's tone of voice "How dare that stupid lark take my blanket. I hate her." Azelma went back to her real voice. "She still calls you lark. I don't, though."

"Why?" Cosette asked, suddenly curious.

"Because we are all larks," Azelma said. "Eponine thinks she's better than you. She's not. None of us have nice things. We all have to sell our blankets. She just wants someone to take her anger out on."

Cosette liked Azelma's strange wisdom. Recently Azelma had been acting more and more nice to Cosette. She used to just repeat everything Eponine did, and didn't think much for herself. After they got flung into poverty Azelma realized that the best thing to do was to get along with everybody.

They left the park and onto a street. "Here it is, Rue des Filles-Du-Calvaire," Cosette said. "It should down the road a bit."

"Good, my feet are sore," Azelma said. "I'm sure that they will have carpets. I love houses with carpets. They are so soft to your feet." Azelma had only sold her shoes a few months ago and she was still getting used to going everywhere barefoot.

They walked down the cobblestone roads until they reached the house. "This is it. I'll talk," Cosette said. The girls walked up the path to the house and Cosette knocked on the large wood doors.

A woman in a maid's dress answered. "Who are you?" she said harshly.

"I have a letter," Cosette said softly. "Is Monsieur Gillenormand available?"

"Come in," the maid said. She led the girls into a large house that was almost palace like to them. They walked over to Gillenormand who was sitting on a chair in his sitting room. "These girls have a letter for you," the maid told him.

"Well give it here," Gillenormand said gruffly. Cosette handed him the letter. He carefully read it with his reading glasses at the tip on his nose.

Cosette stared and him nervously and Azelma stared at the beautiful paintings and furniture in the room. They had a piano. Azelma had always wanted to try to play a piano and it took all of her will to not.

Gillenormand grumbled. "I don't like beggars," he said.

"Please Monsieur," Cosette said. "My Father needs to paint or else we cannot survive. We have six siblings back home. We used to have seven but our youngest sister died of Cholera. We couldn't afford medicine. My little brother needs medicine for his cough. We can't afford it. We can barely afford food. No one in my family has eaten for three days."

Azelma cringed at the last sentence because it was the only part that was true. Cosette closed her eyes and pursed because she hated lying. Gillenormand's expression did not change. "I don't like artists. I don't like beggars," He said. "Now get out."

"If we don't bring home any money we will surely be beaten," Cosette said. "Please."

"Get out of my house!" Gillenormand roared.

The two girls scrambled for the door. As they were leaving a young boy got a glimpse of Cosette before she ran out.

"Grandfather who was that girl?" He asked from atop the stairs.

"Some worthless beggar," Gillenormand said. "Stay away from people like that, Marius."

Marius ran down the stairs and looked out his window trying to get a look at the girl but she and her sister had already ran far down the street. He put his hand on the window and sighed.


	3. A Special Job for Eponine

Eponine walked down the street with her arms folded. Since when was she the messenger girl? Why couldn't her Father have sent Cosette out on this 'special job'. She could be killed. He didn't care.

He was sending her to the home of a murderer. No. He was sending her to the sewers to meet a murderer. The sewers! Eponine could not bear the thought. Her Father wanted acceptance into a gang and he was sending her to try to convince some man, Montparnasse, who was affiliated with the gang to let him in. Apparently he knew Montparnasse's Father many years ago.

Eponine rounded the corner. It was cold. It would be a cold night without her blanket. Why did Cosette have to go and sell it? Eponine groaned. Why couldn't she have gone to deliver that letter with Azelma? Why couldn't Cosette have gone to the sewers?

She rounded a corner to a dark street. It was one of the worst streets in France. Everyone there was poor and starving. It's where criminals gathered. When they first got to Paris her Mother had told her to avoid this street. Now her Father was sending her down it deliberately.

She knew where to go. There was a hole in the ground with no vent over it. The government wouldn't buy a new vent. It made for a perfect place for criminals and gang members to gather underneath it for secret meetings.

She carefully climbed down. She had shoes but they were old and so thin at the bottom they did her no good. The sewers were dirty and disgusting. Everyone's waste and garbage was dumped down there and Eponine was stepping in it. "This is Cosette's fault," she told herself. She reached the bottom of the ladder. She hesitantly dropped into the sewer ground.

"Hello," She called nervously. This man was a murderer. It was rumored he killed five women. Maybe it would be six after tonight.

"Hello pretty lady," a dirty figure appeared in the darkness. "What are you doing way down here?"

"Aren't you expecting me?" I asked. I tried to keep a straight face. I had to show him I wasn't scared.

"You're Thenardier's brat, aren't you?" He asked. Eponine gulped. Sixteen was much to young to die.

"I come here with a message from my Father," Eponine said. "He wants entrance into the Patron-Minette."

"Well," Montparnasse started walking towards Eponine and she backed up toward the wall of the sewer. "I'm afraid that's out of my control."

"Oh then I should just be goin-"

"But," Montparnasse said, backing her completely into the wall and trapping her into the wall. "I can put a good word in for him if you give me what I want."

Eponine trembled. "What is it you want?" She asked.

He ran his finger down her face. "You," he said.

Eponine tried to break away from him. "No!" She yelped.

"Listen," he said. "It is after five o'clock, is it not?"

"Y-yes," she said.

"At six o'clock that gate opens and all a bunch of water sweeps through here," Montparnasse said. "If we leave now we will able to get out of here before the water comes through. So come with me."

Eponine stared at him. "Fine," she said. But let me leave here first."

"You don't trust me," Montparnasse said.

"You haven't given me any reason to," Eponine said.

They walked toward the ladder together. Eponine climbed up slowly. "Hurry up girl!" Montparnasse shouted.

She reached the top and as the clock started to chime six. One. Two Montparnasse got on the ladder. Three. Four. Eponine kicked his hand leaving him with one hand off the ladder and one hand on. Five. Montparnasse grabbed back onto the ladder. Six. Water started coming through the gate as Montparnasse climbed up, making it difficult for him.

Eponine ran as fast as she could away from the sewers. She didn't even have a concept of where she was going. Her face burned. Why would her Father do that to her. Her face and her dress were caked in sewage. Tears were in her eyes.

She fell onto her knees on the sidewalk. As she did Cosette and Azelma walked by, on their way home from letter delivering.

"Eponine!" Cosette exclaimed. "What happened to you? Are you alright?" She knelt down beside her.

Eponine slapped her away. "Back away from me lark!" She shouted.

"Oh Eponine," Azelma said and picked up her sister. "What did Father make you do?"

Eponine stood up. "Did I lose him?" She said frantically.

"Who?" Cosette asked.

"The man in the sewers!" Eponine said.

"Let's get you home," Azelma said. She grabbed her sister's hand and led her back to the Gorbeau House.

Thenardier was still sitting at his desk and his wife was still on the bed. Gavroche was on the floor using a piece of grass he found outside as a toy. Cosette opened the door.

"They're back," Madame Thenardier said.

"Eponine, what did he say?" Thenardier asked.

"He doesn't want you in the gang," Eponine said.

"My poor daughter, you are filthy," Madame said. "Go outside to the well and clean yourself up."

"What do you mean he doesn't want me in the gang?" Thenardier shouted. "You idiot girl! I told you to give him whatever he wants! Did you do that?"

"N-no," Eponine stuttered.

"Leave her alone!" His wife said. "Ponine, go clean your face."

Eponine ran out. "What about you Cosette?" Thenardier said.

"He wouldn't give us anything," Cosette said.

Thenardier, who was in a very bad mood because all of his plans failed, slapped Cosette across the face. She whimpered. Azelma crouched down in the corner of the bed and Cosette ran out of the room to the well.

The well sat outside the building. Eponine stood by the end of the well trying to clean her face. Cosette stood beside her. "I hate this," Eponine said. "I hate this life. I want things to go back to the old way."

"I know," Cosette said.

Eponine turned away from her and walked back to the room. Cosette put water on her throbbing cheek and sighed.


	4. Money For Orphans

April 1831

Cosette sat on the hard wood floor of the Gorbeau House next to Gavroche. "There's a splinter in my finger," Gavroche said as he tried to pull it out.

"Don't you have worse things to worry about than splinters?" Eponine snapped at him from atop the bed.

"Nope," Gavroche said. "This is my top priority right now."

"If you put it in water your skin will soften and it should come out with ease," Cosette told him, examining his finger.

"Oh hush Cosette," Eponine said.

"Why are you so mean lately?" Gavroche asked. His sister used to be nice to him and play with him. Now he felt like he barely knew her, or anyone in the family for that matter. He kept telling himself that one day he'd leave the house, but Cosette was so nice to him and he didn't want to leave her.

Azelma stood by the window. "We should all try to get along with each other. It's almost springtime. Be happy about it." She looked at the tree outside Gorbeau. The once bare branches were starting to grow little buds that would one day turn into flowers.

"I can't be happy about anything anymore," Eponine grumbled.

"Oh 'Ponine you're such a grouch," Azelma said.

Eponine glared at her. Didn't she have the right to be a grouch? Didn't she have the right to be unhappy? How can you be happy when nothing good ever happens to you?

Gavroche sensed the tension and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and to the outside well. He drew up a small amount of water and soaked his finger in it. Cosette was right. The splinter was coming out.

As he took out his finger he saw his parents walk up the road. He ran up to them. "Did you get us any food?" He asked.

"No stupid boy!" Thenardier shouted and pushed him out of the way. Gavroche stood up and brushed himself off. Then he followed his parents upstairs to their room. They walked inside.

"Father, Mother, you're home," Azelma said.

"Quiet!" Thenardier exclaimed. "I think I have a way to get money."

"What?" Eponine said crossly.

"When we were out your Mother and I saw a man at the corner collecting money for orphans," Thenardier said, laughing. "And all these people gave him money!"

"Are we going to get charity money?" Cosette asked.

"No you idiot!" Thenardier snapped. He stepped on her fingers because She was still sitting on the floor. "We are going to collect money and say it is for orphans."

Cosette thought this was a horrible idea. It was dishonest and mean. She was good at lying but hated it. She knew Thenardier would make her do it.

"Now," Thenardier said. "Here's a bucket for Eponine and Gavroche. Go north and find a busy corner to stand on. Cosette and 'Zelma go east and find a place to stand. Your Mother and I will go west. Come back at nightfall with lots of money!"

He handed out the buckets and left. Cosette held onto a bucket. "I guess we should go," she said quietly.

"Are your fingers alright?" Azelma asked her.

Cosette nodded. "Let's go," she said.

"I'm not going to go play in another one of his charades," Eponine said.

"Me neither," Gavroche added.

"Fine then, stay here," Cosette said. "Come on Azelma." Azelma stared apologetically at Eponine then followed Cosette out of the door.

Eponine folded her arms and stared at the door. She bit her bottom lip. Gavroche looked up at her. "Let's go," She said. She grabbed the bucket and stomped out the door. Gavroche trailed behind her, angry at himself for caving.

As they went out the door, Cosette and Azelma started east. "Look Cosette!" Azelma exclaimed. "Tulips! They'll bud soon." She knelt down next to them. "I wonder what color they'll be? I think white. How about you?"

"Yellow, maybe," Cosette said.

"I like yellow flowers," Azelma said. "How does this corner look?"

"No," Cosette said. "Let's go up the road a bit."

"Okay," Azelma said. They passed some shops. "It's almost your birthday," Azelma reminded. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Cosette said quietly.

"You have to want something," Azelma said.

"The things I want you can't buy at any store," Cosette said.

They walked until they reached a corner full of people. They stood together. Many people walked by. Cosette took a breath. "We are collecting money for orphan children!" She said. "Please be considerate and make a donation!"

People passed and no one paid them any attention. "Please," Cosette said. "There are children with no home or family who need food!"

A young man walked by a tossed a small coin into the bucket. "Thank you sir, you're so kind." _You're wasting your money. Father is just going to spend this on himself._

After the first man gave them money a few more people came up to them. They tossed in a coin or two, and before they knew it their bucket started to fill. More and more people gave money to their fake cause. After a while the sun started to set and Azelma and Cosette headed for home.

"I wish there were a way to not lie to make money," Cosette said as they walked.

"I know. I feel awful. All those people thought they were giving money to homeless orphans," Azelma said.

"We should get jobs," Cosette said.

"What kind of jobs?" Azelma asked.

"I don't know. Real jobs where you work honestly for your money. If we had real jobs then Father wouldn't make us do all these silly jobs," Cosette said.

"But where do you find real jobs?" Azelma asked.

And then, in a stroke of luck, they passed a factory that said HELP WANTED. YOUNG WOMEN AGES 15-25. SEWING EXPERIENCE NECESSARY.

Cosette smiled at Azelma who looked at her fearfully.


	5. Real Jobs

"Please come with us," Cosette said.

"No. I will not belittle myself to factory work," Eponine said. "And beside, I don't know how to sew well."

"I don't either," Azelma said. "And I'm five months too young. I'm still trying."

"I can teach you to sew," Cosette said.

"My answer is no," Eponine said.

"Please," Azelma said.

"Come on, Azelma, she doesn't want to," Cosette said. "We have to go. We don't want to be late."

They left the apartment and started walking towards the dress factory. It was a big brick building. Cosette and Azelma went inside. There was an office there and a lady sitting in the office. The girls walked in.

"Hello," Cosette said.

"Hello," the woman said.

"We read the sign. We would like to get jobs here," Azelma said.

"Do you have previous sewing experience?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Cosette said.

"And you?" She asked Azelma.

"Y-y-yes," Azelma said.

"How old are you? You look awfully young," the woman said.

"Fou-fifteen," Azelma said.

"And you?" She asked Cosette.

"Nearly sixteen," Cosette said.

The woman circled around them. "We do need new workers. I guess you two would work, but you need to clean yourselves up before staring work tomorrow."

"You mean we got the jobs?" Cosette asked.

"Yes," the woman said. "These are your uniforms." She reached into her desk and pulled out two pale pink dresses. They were used and plain, but they were the nicest clothes Cosette ever remembered owning.

Each girl grabbed her own uniform. "Now," the woman said. "My name is Madame Gravant. I'll be your new boss. Every morning you report to me here. Then you'll take an apron and come in here."

She led them to a large room filled with young women sewing dresses. They sat at little tables together in twos. "This will be your table," Madame Gravant said. "There is thread and needles in this drawer. These are your pin cushions. At the start of the day I will give you your assignment and daily quota. At the end of the day you will put your finished garments on this table and the unfinished garments on this one."

Azelma looked around at all of the women sewing quickly. They knew exactly what they were doing. She didn't know how to sew. She never had to know. She always had people sew things for her.

"Now come back into my office," Madame Gravant. They followed her back into her office. She handed them each a piece of paper. "Write down your information. Answer the questions on the paper. You can read, right?"

"Yes," Azelma said.

"Mmm-hmm," Cosette said nervously.

Azelma glanced at her. Then she started filling in her application, glancing at Cosette occasionally. Cosette stared at her application blankly. "Need help?" Azelma whispered.

She had only written her name and age. The next question was residence. Cosette couldn't read it and didn't know what it was asking. "They are asking where you live," Azelma whispered. "Write our adress."

"How do you spell Gorbeau?" Cosette said. "And tenement?"

Azelma took Cosette's paper and wrote it in for her. She passed it back to Cosette. Azelma finished her paper and handed it to Madame Gravant who pit it in her files. Cosette looked at the next question.

"It's asking what family you have," Azelma whispered. "Just say you live with your parents and three siblings."

"I-"

"Here," Azelma said and grabbed the paper. "I'll just fill it in for you."

Azelma wrote the rest of Cosette's paper for her and handed it to Madame Gravant. "Okay," Madame said. "I'll keep these on record for you. Now you need to come back here at six o'clock sharp in the morning. Payment is four francs a week."

"Thank you," Cosette said.

"Thank you," Azelma said.

They left the factory and started walking home together.

"If you teach me how to sew I can teach you to read," Azelma said.

"I don't think I can learn," Cosette said.

"It's easy. We learned in school in Montfermeil," Azelma said.

"Sewing is easy. I think you'd be good at it," Cosette said.

"Well I must learn soon," Azelma said. "What kind of seamstress can't sew?"

They rounded the corner and went into the Gorbeau Tenement. When they got to their room Thenardier was there.

"Where were you?" Thenardier asked.

"The dress factory. We got jobs there," Azelma said.

"Dress factory?" Thenardier asked. "How much money to you make?"

Cosette squeezed her hands together. She was mad. She knew that all of the money she and Azelma made would be taken from them. "Three francs a week," she said.

"That's not much," Thenardier said.

"No one makes much these days," Madame Thenardier said. "At least we'll have some money."

"But if they are at the factory who will deliver things for me?" Thenardier said. Eponine tried to hide herself.

"Cosette can do both," Madame Thenardier said.

"She can't deliver letters at night you baboon! I'll have to rely on my eldest to pull through for me," Thenardier said.

Eponine groaned. She'd have to work almost three times as much now. She glared at Azelma who looked longingly at her Mother's sewing things.


	6. Cosette's Birthday Gift

May _1831_

Azelma walked down the street alone. She held one franc in her hand proudly. Yesterday was her first payday. Her Father made her give three of her francs to him but since Cosette told him they earned one franc less than they actually did she kept one for herself.

She knew exactly what she wanted to spend her franc on. Tomorrow was Cosette's sixteenth birthday. Azelma wanted to buy her a gift. Cosette had been so helpful to her lately. Every night she would spend hours teaching her how to sew. She was very good at teaching and Azelma's sewing was improving a lot.

She walked into a shop that sold clothes. Azelma had admired the clothes through the window for months. She walked up to the counter where a woman was working. "What can I get for one franc?" Azelma asked.

"Nothing," the woman said.

"Oh," Azelma said. "Do you know of any stores where I can buy something for one franc?"

"The food market, probably," the woman said. "Now leave my shop if you aren't going to buy anything."

"Sorry," Azelma said. "And thank you." She ran out of the shop and started walking down the street. She saw a store that sold beautiful jewelry. _Jewelry is small. It can't be too expensive,_ Azelma said to herself.

She went into the store. There was a shiny bracelet sitting on the counter. "How much for this?" She asked.

"Twenty francs," the man said.

"Twenty!" Azelma exclaimed. "Is there anything I can get for just one franc?"

"Not here," the man said. "This jewelry is made with real silver and jewels. There is nothing less than ten."

"Oh," Azelma said. "Sorry, Monsieur."

"You may want to go to a store that sells used jewelry," the man said. "It sells cheaper there."

"Okay," Azelma said. "Thank you very much, Monsieur. You are oh so kind. Do you know where to find a store such as that?"

"I know of one about a mile down the road that my cousin owns," the man said. "But it might be too far of a walk for you."

"Thank you," Azelma said. "I can manage the walk."

She left the store and started down the road. She believed she knew the store he was speaking of. She also knew that she had to go through a very bad neighborhood to get to it.

She walked through the city humming softly to herself. As she walked she noticed that the buildings were becoming more deteriorated and more abandoned. She feet were starting to tire but she didn't feel safe stopping at a bench to rest.

Then she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind. She let out a startled yelp and turned around.

"Eponine?" She asked when she saw it was just her sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Better question is what are you?" Eponine said.

"I'm on my way to a pawn shop about a half mile away from here," Azelma said.

"What for?" Eponine said.

"It is Cosette's birthday," Azelma said. "I want to buy her a present."

"With what money?" Eponine asked.

"This," Azelma said, showing Eponine her franc.

"Where did you get that?" Eponine asked.

"Um… I found it," Azelma said.

"I don't believe you," Eponine said. "And I don't understand why you are spending that on Cosette."

"She is my sister," Azelma said.

"She is not," Eponine. "I'm your sister. But you barely ever talk to me anymore. You're always spending time with Cosette."

"You didn't want to get jobs with us," Azelma said. "I asked you."

"I couldn't get a factory job," Eponine said.

"Why?"

"I just couldn't. You wouldn't understand," Eponine said.

"Why are you so secretive all of a sudden?" Azelma asked. "And why are you here?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I'm hiding from Father," Eponine said. "He said he wanted me to do him a special favor and I don't want to know what it is."

"What do think he wants?" Azelma asked.

"I don't know," Eponine said. "But last time he had a special job he sent me into the dirty sewers to talk to a man who has a record of killing young women, just so he can get acceptance to some silly gang."

"Like a criminal gang?" Azelma asked.

"Yes, Azelma, you're so ignorant," Eponine said.

"What happened?" Azelma said.

"I met with him. And..." Eponine's voice trailed off.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," Eponine said. "I wouldn't let him."

"Does Father know?"

"He doesn't give a damn what happens to me," Eponine said.

Azelma looked at her sister in shock, partly because she wasn't used to her cursing, bit also because she had no idea that her Father did that. "Oh, Ponine…"

"I have to go," Eponine said. "Good luck with your shopping." Eponine ran off. Azelma considered following her but decided not to.

So Azelma continued down the road. She still held her franc. Eventually she came to the shop. She went inside.

The shop owner could tell Azelma was poor and troubled about something. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"What can I get for one franc?" Azelma asked.

The man instantly felt bad for the girl. She was so small and thin. "What would you like to buy?" The man asked.

"A gift for my sister," Azelma said.

"How about something like this?" The man asked. He pulled out a beautiful necklace that looked like it cost much more than a franc.

"It is beautiful," Azelma said. "But I only have one franc."

"Well that is how much it costs," the man said.

"Wow, thank you Monsieur," Azelma said. She handed him her money and took the necklace. "My sister will love it!" She ran out of the store and towards her home.


	7. Eponine's Jealousy

Eponine sat on the only bed in the apartment. She rested the back of her bed on the wall. There was a knock on the door. Eponine didn't know could be since her parents weren't supposed to be back until night and Cosette and Azelma were at the factory.

"Come in," Eponine said.

The door swung open and Gavroche stepped inside. "Oh it's just, you," Eponine said.

"You seem so glad to see me," Gavroche said. He pulled a chair away from the table and next to the bed.

"Where have you been?" Eponine asked.

"Here and there. Father wants you to meet him at the Floriel Cafe," Gavroche said.

"What for?" Eponine asked.

"How would I know? I was just walking down the street lookin' for food and he saw me and told me to come get you." Gavroche started walking around the room looking for something to use as a toy. He found a needle that Cosette was teaching Azelma to sew with and starting poking the floor with it trying to make a hole.

"Well I'm not going," Eponine said.

"Okay," Gavroche said. "But he's going to get mad at you."

"I don't care," Eponine said. She got up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait," Gavroche said. "Where are you going."

"Out," Eponine said. "So if Father comes by here he won't find me." She got up and left. It was an unseasonably warm day for May. Eponine could feel the sun on her shoulders through her grey dress that was about two sizes too small.

She didn't think about where she was walking, she just walked. This is what she found herself doing a lot lately. Her parents were always out, trying to attract the Patron-Minette's attention by committing silly crimes. Her sisters were always at the factory working, so they were never home. Gavroche was never home either, but for reasons he never made quite clear. Eponine assumed he was out trying to get food since they were rarely fed anymore.

So where did that leave Eponine? She didn't want anything to do with her parents and she refused to work at the dress factory. So she usually just let her feet take her places.

Today they took her down he street to a series of large buildings made of bricks. One of them had three large windows on the side. She peered into one and gasped. This was the dress factory where Cosette and Azelma worked.

She could see them sitting at a table together. They were sewing dresses together. She could see them talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Something Cosette said made Azelma laugh. Eponine scowled.

Then Azelma reached into her pocket and pulled something out. It was a necklace. It looked expensive. Eponine wondered where on earth Azelma got the money for it.

Cosette smiled and put the necklace around her neck. She hugged Azelma. Eponine clenched her fists in jealousy. It wasn't fair. Why did Azelma like Cosette more than her?

She walked angrily away from the window and around the side of the building. She saw two women coming out of the factory door. She could hear them talk.

"Thank you for taking me home, I'm just not feeling well today," One of them said.

"Do you think it is serious?" The other woman asked.

"I think I'm just hungry. I haven't been getting a lot to eat lately."

"I know the feeling."

"Well it's just with three children at home, four francs a week just isn't sufficient."

_Four francs! _Eponine exclaimed to herself. She remembered Cosette specifically telling her Father that they paid three francs at the factory. She lied.

Eponine stormed away from the factory and down the street. She was more than angry. She didn't know what to do. She walked down a winding path that led to a park. There were marble stairs leading to the park. She sat on the bottom step by the edge and began ripping up pieces of grass.

She folded her arms together. No one bought her a beautiful necklace on her birthday. She turned sixteen last winter and no one seemed to notice. She sat on the steps for a long time and soon the sky began to darken. She wondered if she could just live at the park. She wondered if anyone would notice.

She decided they wouldn't and found herself drifted to sleep. She was woken up abruptly with a knock to the ground.

"Eponine!" She could see her Father looming over her. Eponine got up and brushed herself off. "Where were you all day?" He asked.

Eponine didn't answer. She couldn't. She knew her Father would be furious with her. The only way she could make him not angry with her would be to make him angry about something else. "I was taking a walk," Eponine said. "I went by Cosette's dress factory. I learned that they really make four francs, not three. They are lying to you."

"How would you know?" Thenardier asked.

"I heard two factory girls talking," Eponine said.

"Those selfish thieves!" Thenardier shouted. He turned around and left the park. Eponine was satisfied with herself. She smiled. Her Father would ban them from working at the factory. Then he'd make Cosette do his special jobs for him. Right? It all sounded great in Eponine's head.

She had no idea what was actually about to happen.


	8. Painful Tears

Cosette wore her new necklace around her neck with pride when she got home from the factory on her birthday. "It's so lovely," Cosette said. She and Azelma walked into their apartment together.

There was no one home. "I wonder where everyone is," Azelma said. She sat on the bed and lied down.

Cosette looked around the house for a clue as to where everyone could be. She saw nothing. She sat on a chair and rubbed her feet that were sore from wearing shoes. Madame Gravant insisted she wore shoes at the factory and gave her a pair to borrow until she could buy her own. She had never worn shoes before and they made her feet hurt terribly.

"I'm awfully tired," Azelma said. "It is very hot in this room."

"I'll open a window," Cosette said. She walked over to the window and opened it. She could see out the window. Her parents and Eponine were walking up the road. "Oh, they're home."

She walked back over to the chair but didn't sit down. She waited for Thenardier to come in.

When he did he threw the door open in anger. "Cosette!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Cosette asked.

Thenardier smacked her across the face. "How dare you lie to me!" He yelled.

Cosette grabbed her cheek in pain. "What did I do?" She asked weakly.

Thenardier lifted his arm to wack her again, but then noticed her necklace. "Where did you get that?" He demanded.

"I-I-For my birthday…" She stuttered but could not speak.

Thenardier grabbed the necklace from around her neck, making Cosette gag and breaking the chain. "You've always been a dirty little pig. Lying to me about how much money you make so that you can buy damn jewelry while the rest of us starve!" He hit Cosette again, this time knocking her to the floor.

"Papa don't!" Azelma screamed from atop the bed where she was perched.

"Shut up Azelma!" Thenardier shouted. He threw Cosette's necklace at Azelma and it brushed under her eye. Her Mother ran over to her. She cared about Azelma's pain. Cosette's didn't bother her.

"Don't hurt her!" Cosette exclaimed as she stood up.

"How dare you talk back to me you lying selfish little bastard!" Thenardier shouted. He grabbed a broom from against the wall and hit her with it over and over again. Whack! Whack!

Painful tears streamed down Cosette's face. She would not dare tell him to stop. Azelma cried into her Mother's arms. Her Mother whispered back to her. "Don't cry my dear. Your Father is just having a bad day."

Eponine stood at the door in shock. She did not intend for Cosette to be beaten. She knew it was her fault for telling her Father about the lying. She pinched herself for being so dumb.

Thenardier whacked Cosette again. Each hit rung out through Paris. The door swung open. Gavroche came inside. "What's going on in here?" He exclaimed.

Thenardier hit Cosette again. She felt her head getting dizzy. Would this ever stop? Suddenly Gavroche jumped in front of his Father. "Don't hit her!" He yelled.

Thenardier lifted the broom to hit his son but Gavroche grabbed the broom before he could. They both had a grip on it. Cosette saw this as an opportunity and crawled limply to the corner of the room. Azelma got up to help her but her Mother told her no and held her back. Eponine knew what she had to do and ran over to Cosette's side. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Cosette shook her head, but Eponine couldn't tell if she was shaking it yes or no. She assumed it was no. Cosette looked like she could barely breathe. Her face was red and swollen. Eponine looked up at her Father.

He was at a strength battle with Gavroche. Both of them refused to let go of the broom. "Let go boy!" Thenardier shouted. He whipped his arms around, twirling the broom and sending Gavroche flying off it. He landed on the floor by the bed.

He got up and brushed himself off. He saw Cosette on the floor in pain and Azelma crying. "You're a horrible man," Gavroche said. "I can't stand living here anymore!"

"So leave then," Thenardier said.

Gavroche breathed heavily. "Fine then! I will!" He slowly walked towards the door. He opened it and stepped out. "You're a fool if you think I'm ever coming back!" He shouted. Then he ran out of the house.

"Gavroche NO!" Azelma yelled in a high pitched scream. "Don't leave! Don't leave! He's only nine years old! He can't survive alone!" Her cheek under her eyes burned. She picked up the broken pieces of necklace.

Eponine stop sat by Cosette's side. "Deep breath. You'll be okay."

Cosette didn't believe her. She rested her head on the wall. Thenardier had hit her many times, but this may have been the worst. Her head spun. Every part of her body ached. Thenardier walked over to her. "From now on you will give me all four of your francs every week," He told her. Then he sat down at his chair.

Azelma still sobbed. Eponine sat against the wall next to Cosette. Cosette closed her eyes and thought back to her only memory of her Mother. They were walking together. They were in a little shop. Her Mother had bought her a little piece of cheese. When Cosette closed her eyes tight enough she could still taste the cheese in her mouth. She remembered her Mother saying "Eat up my little Cosette, so you can grow up big and strong and beautiful."

She became immersed in her memory and drifted to sleep. "Happy Birthday Cosette," she softly whispered to herself.


	9. The New Neighbor

June 1831

Spring turned to summer. The air got hotter and the trees got greener. Factory hours seemed to get longer and longer. The family seemed to get poorer and poorer.

Eponine spent hours in the apartment by herself. A week ago her Father had forced her to do something she never thought she'd have to do. Sell her shoes. They had bought the family food for the rest of the week, but when the food ran out Eponine wanted her shoes back more than anything.

It hurt her feet to go outside and walk on the hard stone pathways. She didn't like leaving her home. It was embarrassing to go out without shoes. Rich girls sneered at you. Children stared.

Eponine missed her brother. She hadn't seen him since he ran out of the house over a month ago on the horrific day when Cosette was beaten. She worried about him. Cosette and Azelma claimed to have seen him once while walking home from the factory. They said he seemed healthy and happy. Apparently he found home in an old elephant statue that was abandoned years ago.

It was lonely around the house without Gavroche. Eponine found herself constantly looking out the window at the people walking by. They were all busy. They all had friends. They all had shoes.

On this particular day, Eponine noticed someone who caught her attention. He was a boy, probably a bit older than herself. He came down the street in the morning and stopped in front of the Gorbeau Tenement. She saw him talk to the landlady but she couldn't tell what he was saying. Then he left in a fancy carriage.

Eponine became curious about what he was doing at her apartment building. She walked down to the bottom floor of the tenement where the landlady was. She was sweeping the grounds. "Hello," Eponine said casually.

"What do you want?" She asked. She was generally cold to the Thenardiers because they were always late on their rent.

"There was a boy down here a while back. Who was he?" Eponine asked. She got a piece of wood and chopped it in two to make it look like she was busy.

"The new resident," the woman said. "He's moving here this afternoon. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," Eponine said. She took the firewood and brought it up to her room. She looked out the window. If he was moving here this afternoon she should be able to see him. He seemed too rich, too proper to move to a place like Gorbeau.

A few hours of sitting and waiting, the boy came back. This time he brought things with him. Eponine stood in the hallway and watched him move things in. He had his friend with him and together they carried many things up to his new room.

First they carried up a frame for a bed. The bed at Eponine's house had no frame it just sat on the ground.

"Where do you want this to go in the room, Marius?" His friend asked.

"Marius," Eponine whispered to herself. That was his name. They carried the frame into the room next to Eponine's. Eponine smiled when she saw that he had the room next to hers. The boy fastinated her.

She watched them some more from the hall. Next they carried up a mattress. Eponine watched from the hallway. She noticed the boy glanced at her. When they went into the room, Eponine looked down at her feet and realized she had no shoes. This boy, Marius, must think she was trash.

They came out of the room. Eponine crouched down a bit so her skirt covered her feet. They walked down the steps and outside they next carried up a large dresser. It was very nice, with carvings on it and golden handles. Who was this Marius? Something about him captivated her.

They put the dresser in the room and walked back out into the hallway. "Let's go get the desk," he said to his friend. They walked out and came back with a big desk.

Eponine's curiosity rose. Why did he have a big desk like that? Was he a writer? A lawyer? He seemed a bit too young. Maybe he was a student. The apartment was fairly close to the school of law. He must study there.

They came out of the room and started talking. "I think that is the last heavy thing. The rest I can carry up by myself," Marius said.

"Alright," his friend said. "Then I better be going. We have a meeting tonight at the cafe."

"Do you meet every night now? It seems you are always at Musain," Marius asked.

"We have been meeting more frequently. Revolution is brewing. We need to be prepared. You really should come to another meeting sometime."

"Maybe sometime I will," Marius said. "I'll see you around, Courfeyrac."

"Goodbye, Marius," his friend said. He walked down the hall and tipped his hat at Eponine before he walked down the stairs.

For the next while, Marius carried the remainder of his things to the room. He had many things- books, clothes, a mirror, a blanket. He had so many more things than Eponine.

When all of his things were in the room, he went inside. Eponine went into her room as well and put her ear up against the wall. The walls were thick and stone. She couldn't hear a thing.

Then she noticed a crack at the top of the wall. She pulled up a chair and stood on it. She could see into his room. He was arranging books on his desk. There were so many books. Eponine wished she had books.

Then Marius sat at his desk and took out a book. He began writing in it. Eponine wondered what he was writing.

She watched him for a while and was very startled when the door swung open. "Eponine?" Azelma asked. Cosette and Azelma were coming home from the factory. They were quite confused to see Eponine standing on a chair up against the wall.

"What?" Eponine asked.

"What are you doing?" Azelma asked.

"We have a neighbor," Eponine asked.

"Who?" Azelma asked.

"A student," Eponine said. "He has a dresser and lots of books."

"Can I see?" Azelma asked.

"No, you're too young," Eponine said. "You might fall off the chair." Azelma rolled her eyes.

"Can I look?" Cosette asked.

"No," Eponine asked. She didn't give her a reason. She jumped off the chair and sat on it so no one else could see into the room. Marius was hers. She placed her hand on the wall dividing their rooms.


	10. The Chinese Coin

It was a hot Saturday in June. The three girls stood outside the apartment together. Eponine lowered a bucket of water down the small well while Cosette and Azelma sat together on the grass working on their sewing pieces.

Thenardier and his wife walked through the gate together. "What are you doing outside?" His wife asked.

"It's too hot in the room," Azelma said. "And it is nicer down here. Less boring."

Thenardier hovered over her. "You're bored, are you?" He asked. "Well if you are so bored why don't you do a favor for us?"

"What do you need?" Azelma asked.

"Take this." Thenardier tossed a coin at Azelma. It was a gold-colored coin with a hole in the center. Azelma had never seen one like it. "It is a coin from China," Thenardier explained. "It is worth hundreds of francs."

Azelma took the coin and put it in her dress pocket. "There is a place that buys rare coins," Thenardier continued. "Take this coin there. This is the adress." He tossed a folded up piece of paper at her with an address scribbled on it.

Azelma put the paper in her pocket with the coin. "Alright, Father," She said.

"Good. You're Mother and I must go now. When we get home I expect lots of money." Thenardier patted Azelma on the head a little too harshly then walked out of the gate.

Eponine lifted the bucket of water out of the well and set it down on the grass. "Can I see the coin?" She asked.

Azelma handed it to her. Eponine looked at it. "This doesn't look like it is worth hundreds of francs," she said.

"Father seems to think it does," Azelma said. "So I have to do it." She studied the paper. "It's awfully far, though." She put the coin and paper back in her pocket and stood up by the door.

"We can go with you," Cosette said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Azelma said. "I can go alone. Let me just get my shoes. They are in the room. I can take the water up."

Azelma took the bucket of water and walked into the building. Cosette folded up the dress Azelma was sewing. Eponine leaned up against the side of the well. She looked down the street and saw someone walking up the way. "Marius," She whispered quietly to herself.

"What's that?" Cosette asked.

"Shh," Eponine hissed. "Get down!"

"What? Why?" Cosette whispered.

"Shh!" Eponine grabbed Cosette's shoulder and dragged her down behind the well. They bent down out of sight. Marius walked through the gate.

Cosette didn't understand why Eponine didn't want the new neighbor to see her. She peered over the top of the well at him and could see him standing by the door. He bent over to pick something up and then walked inside.

The girls emerged from behind the well. "Why did we have to hide?" Cosette asked.

"I didn't want him to see me," Eponine said.

"Why?" Cosette said.

"Well because I… I… have no shoes on," Eponine said.

"Well I don't either," Cosette said. Azelma was the only one of the three that had her own shoes. Cosette only had shoes during the week when she borrowed them from the factory. She didn't understand why Eponine needed them to see the neighbor.

"What is taking Azelma so long?" Eponine and as she did she saw Azelma running out of the door.

"I've lost it!" Azelma shrieked.

"Lost what?" Eponine asked.

"The coin!" Azelma said through tears. "It was in my pocket! But look!" She opened her dress pocket to reveal a small hole at the bottom.

"Zelma!" Eponine shouted. "How could you be so careless? Father will destroy you!"

"I know! I know!" Azelma was in a state of panick. Losing the coin could result in her getting beaten like Cosette did. Her Father was already in hit last witts with her. She had lied about the factory salary too.

"We'll find it," Cosette said. "It has to be around here somewhere. "

"I looked all around in the building. I don't think it's inside," Azelma said.

"Well you probably dropped it around the yard somewhere," Eponine said. She walked over to where Azelma was sewing in the grass and looked around on the ground. Azelma walked over to the door where she was standing and looked there. Cosette looked around on the path.

"I don't see it," Azelma said.

"Me neither," Eponine said. "Keep looking."

"Wait," Cosette said. "What if the neighbor has it?"

"The student?" Azelma asked. "How?"

"He picked something up on the path," Cosette said.

"Impossible," Eponine said looking up at the window of the Marius' apartment.

"We could try him," Azelma said. "I could go to his apartment and ask him."

"No!" Eponine exclaimed. Then she quickly calmed down. "Haven't you done enough damage for one day?"

Azelma dug her toe in the grass. "Sorry," She said. "Why don't you go then?"

"I can't!" Eponine said.

"Why?"

"Because," Eponine said. "We can't just go up there. He is rich and we are so..." She looked down at her dirty dress and bare feet.

"It's just a coin," Azelma said.

"Well I refuse to go talk to him," Eponine said. "Cosette you do it."

"Oh, okay." Cosette said. "I guess I will."

Cosette walked to the doorway and up the stairs of the building. She went down the hall and stopped in front of Marius' door. She knocked softly.

Marius answered. "Hello?" He said as he opened the door. He looked at Cosette who stood timidly at the door. It was her! The poor but beautiful maiden who came to his Grandfather's house over three months ago. He hadn't been able to get his mind off of her since that day. Her image was embedded in him, like she was someone he needed to be with. And here she was.

"Oh, hello," Cosette said.

"Please… please come in!" Marius said. He was nervous. What could he say to her. Cosette walked into his room.

"Thank you," Cosette said.

"What can I do for you?" Marius asked.

"I live next door," Cosette said. "My sister dropped a coin on the ground I believe. I was wondering if you have seen it. It is Chinese. It has a hole in it."

Marius walked over to his desk and picked up something. "Is this it?" He handed Cosette the coin. "I found it this morning. It has a hole in it. I don't think it's Chinese, though."

"This is it," Cosette said. "Thank you very much. This could be food for weeks!"

"No problem," Marius said. "Happy to help."

"I better be going then," Cosette said. She headed towards the door.

Marius did not want to let Cosette get away from him. "Wait," He said.

Cosette turned around. "Yes, Monsieur?" She asked.

"Well… you don't have to go so soon," Marius said. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No," Cosette said. "I need to get back to my sisters." She was angry at herself for turning down food, but something about this boy made her nervous. She couldn't put her finger on it. It was a feeling she'd never had before about anyone. She knew why Eponine wanted her to hide behind the well.

"Well if you must go, please take this," Marius said. He handed her a stack of coins sitting on his desk.

"Thank you Monsieur but why?" Cosette said.

"Because," Marius said. "You seem to need it. No… I mean since you have to leave without eating something you could…"

"Thank you," Cosette said. She walked out the door.

"My name is Marius, by the way."

"And I'm Cosette." Cosette shut his door behind her. She ran outside where her sisters were waiting anxiously.

"Did you get it? Did you get it?" Eponine asked.

"Yes," Cosette said. "And he gave me this." She showed them the money. "It's five francs."

"He just gave it to you?" Eponine said. "You didn't steal it did you?"

"No!" Cosette said. "He just gave it to me!"

"Why?" Eponine asked.

"I don't know," Cosette said. "I think he thought I looked hungry."

"Are we going to give it to Father?" Azelma asked.

"Well," Cosette said. "Father doesn't know about this money. We don't have to tell him about it. I say we go down to town and on our way to getting the coin money we stop at the market."

"We could have a feast!" Azelma exclaimed.

"Let's go!"

They ran down to the town. The streets were lined with people selling food. "Where should we get our food from?" Azelma asked. She ran slightly behind her sisters. She couldn't run as fast as them. "Wait up! Eponine! Eponine! Cosette! Cosette!"

"Cosette." A man whispered her name as they ran buy. He wore an oversized coat and had a beard. He peered at the girls over the top of the newspaper he was reading. He saw Cosette at a market stand buying bread. Could it be her? Could it be the girl he was searching for. Was his destiny coming true?


	11. Cosette's Dream

July 1831

It was a dark night. The stars were hidden by the tree outside the window. Cosette lied on her side, using the wall as her pillow and nothing to keep her warm. Eponine and Azelma were also on the floor. Azelma was fast asleep. Eponine refused to sleep. Cosette tried her hardest to sleep.

The wind whistled its soothing song. Cosette closed her eyes shut. Her mind wandered. Soon she felt herself not being able to hold a sold thought. She tossed herself around until she was comfortable and flew away to another place.

When she opened her eyes she was in a large church. It was beautifully decorated with roses and full if people. She looked down at herself. She had on a long, flowing white dress- a wedding dress. It was silky and it sparkled. Cosette's hair was pulled back into a bun. Little curled strands of hair fell to her shoulders. She felt absolutely beautiful.

She stood at the back of the aisle. An older man held her arm. He had a friendly smile. Something about him made Cosette think "father".

The organ started to play the wedding march. Cosette walked forward. Everyone watched her. She felt like a princess. They walked slowly down together. Cosette somehow knew how to walk properly. She had posture and grace.

When she reached the front of thr church the older man kissed her cheek through her veil and led her to her groom. She could not see him until he lifted her veil. She saw she was marrying the new neighbor, Marius.

The preacher spoke. "Do you, Marius Pontmercy, take Cosette Fauchelevent to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Cosette Fauchelevent, take Marius Pontmercy to be your wedded husband. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband in wife. You may kiss the bride."

Marius kissed Cosette on the lips. She felt truely in love with him. Everything felt so real. Her mind clouded and drifted to a large ballroom. It was her reception party.

Music played. A quintet of musicians played and many people danced. Cosette knew how to do many dances. People around watched her. Some people came up to her and wished her congratulations.

The party went on and on. People came around with little hors d'œuvres. They were tasty. Cosette didn't feel hungry. She felt healthy. She felt right.

A tree branch hit the window. Cosette jolted awake. She was not at a wedding. She was in her exactly apartment on the floor with no blanket or pillow. She wondered what time it was. It must be late. Everyone was asleep, except for Eponine.

Eponine sat on a chair by the wall. Cosette could see she had dry tears in her arms. "Ponine!" She whispered.

"Hmm?" Eponine asked.

"You're awake?" Cosette asked.

"I cannot sleep," Eponine said. "It's too noisy. There is too much on my mind."

"I was dreaming and I woke up," Cosette said.

"Nightmare?" Eponine asked.

"No," Cosette said. "It was just strange. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," Eponine said.

"Do you ever feel like you shouldn't be here?" Cosette asked. "Like, you're destined for another life? A better life?"

Eponine placed her legs on the chair and hugged her knees. "Yes," Eponine said. "There is so much we cannot do. I wish…"

"What?" Cosette asked.

"It's just that I think I may have fallen in love," Eponine said. "But I know he'll never love me back."

"Who?" Cosette said, but she was afraid she already knew.

"Marius," Eponine said. She gazed at his room. "But it's never going to happen." They sat in silence. Finally Eponine said "Cosette, what was your dream about?"

"Oh, it was strange," Cosette said. "Sometimes I have these dreams where I live a different life. I have a Father and we live in a large house. It was one of those dreams."

"Oh," Eponine said. "Sometimes I imagine we lived in Montfermeil still. Back when we were sort of rich. If I still had that life, boys like Marius might fall in love with me." She put her legs down and crossed them. "But why am I telling you this?" She asked. "We hate each other."

Another gust if wind blew into the room. Cosette lied down again. "We don't have to," she said, then she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
